A Shy Date
by Missmybcmiyuki
Summary: Sequel to "No one to talk to" Naruto and Hinata go on their first date and everyone is happy to see their favorite blond happy again.


_**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, all I came up with is the plot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_This is a sequel to my one-shot "No one to talk to"_

_I just felt like writing a follow up on our young couple's lives._

_A short little sequel. (Like less than 2,000 words)_

_Kinda trying to distract everyone since chapter 17 of my fanfic isn't even close to being finished. I'm kinda stuck on what to write. Please be super patient with me. I'm so slow and lazy sometimes._

_Just noticed my chapters don't post like how i have them on word. which stinks cause i didn't know that the passages didn't separate. What the! I thought. Now I had to go fix chapter 16 so the breaks in time and characters talking was evident. so go re-read it if you didn't get it the 1st time.  
_

_**Quick thanks to: **GreenTastyChicken, Elias, Hina the half heart, mizzgirlygirl0, The Unknown Twinkie, Star, Uzumaki-Ricky and HishinataNara for your comments on "No one to talk to" _

* * *

A Shy Date

Light shined through the small window, landing on the face of a sleeping figure. His eyes twitched to the unexpected brightness as he shifted in his bed. Bringing one arm up to caress his blond hair he slowly realize it was morning. Still in a sleepy state, the teen remained in bed and tried to catch more hours of sleep. That is, until his brain finally turned on.

"Oh man I almost forgot!" he yelled, eyes opened wide.

Fumbling with his bed sheets, the boy made his way out of bed and into his bathroom. Quicker than you could think he was out the door and running with impossible speed to his destination.

The blond young man grinned from ear to ear; the day he had been anxiously awaiting had finally come.

'_I can't believe I overslept!' _Naruto angrily thought to himself, _'Oh man I hope she hasn't been waiting long for me.'_

With that thought in his mind, the blond picked up his pace. His ninja skills came in handy as he maneuvered through the streets of Konoha. However, that didn't last for long.

Thoughts consumed, the young man didn't notice a familiar figure and almost crashed right into her.

Fortunately, she was more aware and managed to dodge him with a quick step to the side.

"Hey Naruto! You better watch where you're going or you'll give someone a concussion!" the pink-haired kunoichi called out with a grin. It had been forever since she had last seen her dear friend full of so much energy. His smile was enough to forgive him of his mischief.

"It seems he's back to his usual self, though I don't know if that's such a good thing."

Sakura turned to her blonde-haired friend and smiled. "It's a good thing Ino." she turned and looked back to the direction her teammate had run. "He may get on our nerves and be a complete idiot sometimes, but you know he deserves to be happy."

"Yeah I know," Ino smiled faintly, "especially after all he's been through."

"Well, let's get back to work."

"Right."

The two made their way to the hospital as the blond teen continued his way through the village.

On his way, he crossed and almost collided with all of his close friends. Each one managed to step out of his way before sustaining any injury. Every single person couldn't help but have a grin plastered on their face.

They had all noticed the way the blond had lost his smile a few weeks back. While most shrugged it off, those close to him had done their best to help him out. Though the one who succeeded was one they hadn't expected, they were glad all the same that their dear friend was back to his usual self.

Turning a corner, the blonds' eyes immediately met the gaze of a blushing heiress.

Her long dark hair gently flowed in the wind as she stood at the front of Hyuuga estate. A lavender sundress covered her light skin body while atop her head was a light tan sunhat. Her pallid eyes nervously looked up at the blond young man as a delicate smile slowly came to her face.

The blond stood in awe at the young girl in front of him. She looked amazingly cute in her outfit, and combined with her shy expression, it was enough to send the boy's heart flying.

"Ah, H-hinata you look great," Naruto nervously spoke.

"T-thank you Naruto." Hinata shyly replied, a blush gently covering her cheeks.

"Sorry I was late, did I make you wait?"

"No I just barely came out, my father wanted to talk to me before I went out with you."

"Oh yeah? I'm sure he had some nice things to say about me," Naruto huffed, "Though everyone already knows about the Kyuubi, so I can't imagine what he could have said."

"Um, h-he didn't say anything bad Naruto. He just wanted me to be careful and not come home late." Hinata softly explained, a faint smile gracing her features, "He's just being concerned as a father."

Naruto's frown immediately left his face, "I'm glad your relationship with your father is improving."

"Yes." Hinata happily spoke.

"Well, shall we go Hinata?"

The blond teen held out his hand to the Hyuuga heiress who accepted it with a smile.

Happily, the blond led the heiress through the village shop, stopping at a few stands to purchase some snacks.

Time unknowingly passed by as the young couple enjoyed their first date. Though, the events consisted of nothing more than enjoying a stroll around the all too familiar shops of their hometown.

However, this stroll was much more enjoyable than any other time before because of one fact; they were in the company of the one they cared the most for.

As the sun started to end, the blond young man led his date to their final destination.

The shy heiress was about to ask where they were going until her eyes caught something. The path they were traveling through was one only too familiar to the young girl.

It had been about a week since it had happened.

The young Hyuuga had just returned home and had come across a distraught friend.

The friend had turned out to be her long time crush, Naruto.

After catching sight of her, the blond had led her to a secluded area to talk.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the same secluded area.

This had been where the two had confessed their feelings for one another. The memory still caused the heiress to blush while smiling faintly.

Naruto stared at the blue-haired girl and smiled.

Bringing his hands to clasp the slender hands of his companion, the blond gathered his strength.

"Hinata."

The heiress gazed up at Naruto, a red blush dusting her cheeks.

"Right here was where I realized and told you I liked you," the blond said happily.

"It was also here where you told me you liked me." Naruto added with a smile, his cheeks turning slightly red. "We didn't have much time to talk after that, what with me being sent out on a mission the next day and all."

Hinata nodded, recalling the anxiousness she felt with every passing day.

"When I came back I ran to find you but your dad wouldn't let me see you." Naruto pouted.

The heiress sighed, remembering her father's fury when he heard Naruto say he wanted to ask Hinata out.

Luckily, her father was a relatively calm and understanding man. After having a long talk, as father and daughter, Hiashi, finally agreed to let her date the blond boy.

The following day the heiress was met outside the Hyuuga compound by her longtime crush.

After telling Naruto what her father had said, the two agreed to go out the following day,

"I'm glad he finally let me see you Hinata." the blond tenderly spoke, bringing his right hand up to Hinata's cheek.

It took all the girls willpower not to faint right then and there. Blushing a deep red, Hinata tried to regain her voice, "Aah, y-y-yes." Her gaze was immediately fixed on the blond's blue eyes.

Naruto succumbed to the same fate.

Gazing into her beautiful eyes, he saw the cute blush around her cheeks. His hand could almost feel the warmth spreading through them.

Trembling slightly, the young girl tried to look away only to have the blond's left hand release her hand and cup her left cheek. The heiress's surprise was only momentary as she soon found herself reveling in the feeling of his sun-kissed hands on her skin. Her eye's closed in bliss, her heart beating loudly within her chest. His hand's felt so warm.

Likewise, the blond teen marveled at the softness of the girl's skin. He had initially tried to keep the girl's attention on him but had ended up being captured by her. With both hands still on the heiress' face, the boy reacted unconsciously, running his right thumb through her soft fair skin.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat, as she felt his warm breath close to her.

Instincts took over as he brought his face closer and closer to the heiress. Before she could react, the blonds' lips gently pressed against hers.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to both of the teens, it felt longer.

Naruto slowly pulled away, his lips containing the soft, warm sensation of the young girl's lips.

Hinata gradually brought her hand up to her mouth. Her hands shook slightly, hesitant to touch her lips, believing the kiss to be an impossible dream.

The young man suddenly came to his senses, eyes widening and face overcome with warmth. He took a few steps back before speaking. "Ah, H-hinata," Naruto nervously spoke, "Sorry I, I didn't mean to," his gaze shifted nervously to the ground, his next words coming out in a whisper, "I mean I wanted to but…"

Hinata embarrassment quickly turned to joy. With small steps, the heiress made her way towards the blond young man

The blond slowly raised his head to look at the shy girl before him.

Hinata fiddled nervously with her fingers, as if she was trying to summon the courage to proceed. With a shy smile, she gently wrapped her arms around the young man.

Naruto gazed down at the girl embracing him with shock. "Hinata w-what-" the boy stopped in mid sentence, trying to get a clear view at the heiress' face. He turned his head in all possible directions but to no avail.

It seemed the young girl had her head securely locked in place at the center of the boy's chest.

Naruto chuckled softly, bringing his hand up to stroke the girl's soft hair. "You know Hinata, as nice as this feels, I don't think we can stay like this all day long."

There was no response for a few seconds until, "I-I know."

Hinata lifted her head up to gaze at Naruto's sparkling blue eyes. Both teens seemed entranced by one another. At that moment, in the positing they were in, they could feel each other's heart beat wildly.

"N-naruto um," the heiress began, fighting every urge she had to look away, "T-thank you, Naruto."

"Huh?" the boy questioned, "Thanks for what?"

"F-for today," she spoke with a smile, a blush covering her cheeks as she spoke, "for being here today with me, a-and f-for the kiss."

The boy turned faintly red, causing Hinata to smile before covering her face again in the boy's chest. The blue-haired girl spoke no further words.

Naruto grinned, gently wrapping his arms around the happy heiress. "You're welcome Hinata. For you, I'd do this every day."

**

* * *

**

**All right, that's the end of that. I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**The fluffy parts were hard to write. Especially since, as I've said before, I'm no romance expert.**

**There was one part I wish I could have written better but I just couldn't find the right words. **

**That didn't end quite like I planned but, like last time, my hands decided on the ending.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read the sequel to "No one to talk to."**

**Please review if you can**


End file.
